1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a plug connector, and more particularly to a latch mechanism of a plug connector.
2. The Related Art
Plug connectors are extensively used in the field of the electronics industry. Traditionally, a plug connector includes a housing, a plurality of electric terminals and a cover. The housing has a plurality of terminal chambers. The cover mating with the housing defines a plurality of apertures. The electric terminal received in the terminal chamber of the housing has a contact portion and a soldering portion. The contact portion and the soldering portion stretch out from the terminal chamber. The contact portion connects with an electric terminal of a socket connector and the soldering portion passes through the aperture of the cover to connect with a conductive cable by way of the high-temperature shaping.
The plug connector further includes a latch mechanism to ensure that the electric terminal thereof connects with the electric terminal of the socket connector firmly. The latch mechanism has a latch tab and two beams. Two sides of the terminal chamber of the housing respectively define a perforation to receive the latch mechanism. Accordingly two sides of the socket connector respectively define a locking hole for receiving the latch tab of the latch mechanism of the plug connector to ensure the electric terminals of the plug and socket connector connecting with each other firmly.
However, when the latch mechanism is configured in the perforation of the housing, free ends of the two beams of the latch mechanism are apt to joint together because of being softened in the process of high-temperature shaping, so that the latch mechanism comes off the housing.